Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki
by Nindya13
Summary: BAD TITLE, BAD SUMMARY! Yuuki amnesia. Tapi dua hal yang dia tahu: Pertama, dia mencintai dan akan selalu mencintai Kaname. Kedua, dia juga tak bisa bohong pada dirinya jika ia menyayangi Zero. Note: Latar waktu sekitar peristiwa kebangkitan Rido Kuran. Happy Read! :D


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT always belongs to MATSURI HINO**

**Tapi cerita ini murni ideku :)**

* * *

**WARNING: Penuh ketidakjelasan, Typo, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan disini.**

**But most of all: Thank your for read this story! :D**

* * *

_**CINTA TAK HARUS MEMILIKI **_

Aku membuka mataku. Dan inilah yang kulihat….

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang terduduk di ranjang di sampingku, mengenggam tanganku sambil berujar pelan, "Kau bangun".

Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Tapi ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tanganku, ada satu perasaan dimana aku tak mau genggamannya lepas dari tanganku.

Dan memang tak akan pernah kulepaskan,

Karena aku menyayanginya…

"Sebaiknya kau merapikan dirimu, aku akan menunggu diluar"

Lelaki itu kemudian pergi. Aku hanya bergeming di ranjangku sementara terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan saat pintu tertutup.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari ranjangku, tapi kepalaku sakit. Sangat sakit.

Aku hanya sanggup duduk sambil memeluk lututku, berharap rasa sakit di kepalaku akan hilang. Tapi tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Akhirnya aku pun mencoba bangkit, perlahan tapi pasti kemudian berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup korden putih.

Aku tak tahu sedang berada dimana. Hanya saja, tempat yang kulihat dengan mataku saat ini sangat familiar. Aku kemudian menutup kembali jendelanya –matahari terlalu menyilaukan diluar sana –lalu segera menuju lemari di dekat jendela.

Jujur saja, aku takjub melihat isi lemarinya. Berbagai macam rok, blus, gaun yang paling sederhana hingga gaun pesta paling mewah tergantung rapi di dalam lemarinya. Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah gaun yang kuanggap tak berlebihan, mengganti bajuku dengannya, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

Saat menutup pintu di belakangku, aku baru sadar jika kamar ini juga besar dilihat dari luar.

Aku menyusuri tangga menuju lantai bawah. Di sofa, lelaki pirang tadi sedang duduk manis sambil membaca buku. Entah karena suara langkahku, lelaki itu kemudian menoleh ke tangga, lalu tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya, dan perasaan itu seketika datang lagi…

Gejolak perasaan yang benar-benar membuatku nyaman, dan aku ingin melindunginya… aku menyayangi lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menapak di lantai, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa tempat lelaki itu duduk.

"Gaun itu memang pas untukmu"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya bicara. Entahlah, aku kemudian duduk di samping lelaki itu,

"Kita dimana?"

Sang lelaki hanya diam sambil menatap mataku, seolah bertanya. Aku membalas menatapnya. Tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum lemah,

"Jadi kau tak ingat segalanya?"

Aku menggeleng kaku. Apa yang harus ku ingat? Apa 'segalanya' yang mesti kuingat?

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya terbangun dengan keadaan pening berat. Aku hanya melihatmu saat terbangun tadi"

Lelaki itu kemudian menutup bukunya dengan bunyi debum agak keras. Aku takut lelaki itu marah, tapi dia hanya menunjukan ekspresi antara sedih dan kecewa. Dia kemudian meletakkan bukunya di meja, lalu…

Seketika dia melukai lehernya sendiri dengan jarinya. Darah mengalir cukup banyak dari lukanya itu,

"Kau terluka", ujarku lemah sambil menyentuh leher lelaki itu. Aku… aku merasa sedih melihatnya begini. Entahlah, ada semacam derita kecil saat melihat darah itu.

Tapi kemudian, saat ketika tanganku menyentuh lukanya, aku bergidik. Tidak, mataku terfokus pada noda darah di telapak tanganku.

Tenggorokanku nyeri, aku menelan ludah berkali-kali. Aku…

"Minumlah"

Aku tersentak mendengar lelaki itu bicara. Aku menoleh menatap matanya. Ekspresinya datar, tapi sinar matanya menunjukkan jika dia… serius?

"Yuuki, kumohon….."

Dia kemudian menarik kepalaku ke arah luka di lehernya. Dan entah insting apa yang bergolak makin kuat, aku… Aku meminum darah itu…

Aku…

Kemudian sekelebatan gambar-gambar seketika bermunculan di benakku. Satu demi satu, seakan menjelaskan sesuatu. Dan di setiap gambar dan beberapa cuplikan kejadian tanpa suara yang juga muncul di benakku, selalu ada gambar lelaki itu.

Aku baru sadar bahwa seketika aku membuka mataku, menjauh dari lukanya sambil menahan rasa haus dan nyeri di tenggorokanku yang makin bergolak,

"Kaname…", ujarku sambil menatap lelaki pirang di hadapanku.

Kaname hanya menatapku, tersenyum, lalu memelukku erat,

"Kau ingat sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya, "Aku ingat"

Dan kemudian hari berjalan senormal mungkin di istana kecil itu. Hanya aku dan Kaname, lelaki yang saat ini aku cintai, dan selamanya akan kucintai.

Ya, untuk saat ini…

Oo000ooo

Mimpi aneh. Siang itu aku bermimpi aneh.

Aku melihat sebuah bangunan porak poranda, dan rasanya aku familiar dengan bangunan itu. Aku... aku ngin sekali berlari kesana. Tapi aku tak bisa.

Kaname terus mengenggam tanganku erat, dan aku tak bisa melepasnya, tidak.

Aku hanya bangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat tiba-tiba gambar seorang lelaki berambut putih yang sangat kukenal muncul seolah-olah tepat di depan mataku.

Aku tersengal-sengal saat membuka mataku. Mimpi aneh.

Dan lagi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah nama teringat begitu saja di otakku

"Zero…"

Aku kemudian menangis, entahlah… Tapi air mataku mengalir begitu saja dari mataku.

Aku langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau pergi?", tanya Kaname tepat di depan pintu.

Aku diam, tak sanggup menjawab apapun.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanyanya lagi.

"Kau kenal Zero, Kaname?", tanyaku kemudian.

Kaname agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi kemudian… "Aku kenal dia. Dan kau juga kenal baik dengannya, kan? Kau mau menemuinya?"

Aku… Entah mengapa terbersit rasa bersalah yang membuat dadaku sakit. Tapi… aku juga tak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk bertemu Zero, orang yang bahkan aku tak kenal tapi hati dan otakku terus saja bersikeras bahwa aku harus menemuinya.

"Aku… Kaname, aku…"

"Tak apa. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Dan lagi secara tiba-tiba sebuah gambar bangunan porak-poranda muncul di otakku. Dan aneh, sungguh aneh, otakku baru saja mengirim sinyal yang menyatakan bahwa aku tahu persis tempatnya.

Aku mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Kaname, "Aku akan bersiap", lalu segera menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Aku benci ini, tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Otak dan tubuhku seolah tak sejalan. Tidak, aku tahu beberapa hal begitu saja dan…. Ini sulit dijelaskan! Setelah selesai bersiap, aku kemudian segera keluar kamar.

Kaname duduk di sofa seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini tanpa buku.

Kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya saat aku berjalan ke pintu. Lelaki itu menggenggam tanganku, lalu berjalan mendahului keluar pintu.

Kami menembus malam dengan sebuah limosin hitam yang dikemudikan Kaname.

Kami duduk dalam diam, terlarut bersama malam yang juga hening. Hanya pantulan sinar bulan saja yang membuatku percaya bahwa aku masih hidup.

"Kita hampir sampai", ujar Kaname memecah keheningan.

Aku melihat sebuah bangunan yang kurasa familiar di depan sana.

"Aku akan menunggu di mobil", ujar Kaname saat mobil seketika berhenti. Aku mengangguk singkat ke arahnya, lalu segera keluar dari mobil.

Kakiku seakan berjalan tanpa sadar, seolah aku tahu benar tempat ini. Langkahku kemudian membawaku masuk ke bangunan yang juga hening itu, ke sebuah ruangan yang juga terkesan akrab.

Aku mengetuk pintu 3 kali lalu menghambur masuk. Di dalam, seorang lelaki berambut kekuningan duduk di sebuah kursi dan meja di hadapannya, menatap langsung ke arah pintu masuk, ke arahku.

"Yuuki…", ujarnya

Aku tersentak mendengar namaku dipanggil. Dan seketika saja aku… aku tahu siapa dia.

Aku tersenyum, "Kau tampak baik…"

"Kau juga. Aku senang melihatmu"

Aku mengangguk, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku yang merekah begitu saja melihatnya.

Dia ayah angkatku, sekaligus Kepala Sekolah di akademi ini,

Kaien Cross…

"Aku tahu tujuanmu kesini. Dia ada diruangannya"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkatannya, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan bergegas keluar.

Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu orang ini, Zero. Aku seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu…

Tanpa sadar aku setengah berlari menuju ke 'ruangan' yang dimaksud oleh ayah angkatku. Dan entah kenapa, seketika aku ingat semuanya.

Ya, semuanya.

Ooo000ooo

(_Flashback Mode)_

"Aku ingin melindungi akademi ini. Lagipula memang aku pelindungnya, kan?", ujarku mantap. Aku kemudian berlari menuju kamarku meninggalkan Aidou yang terus saja membujukku untuk tidak pergi. Tapi aku tak bisa.

Rido. Kuran Rido, yang tak lain adalah pamanku... Dia bangkit. Tidak, dia monster. Ya, monster itu bangkit dan membahayakan seisi penghuni asrama.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Bukan berarti insting vampirmu bangkit lalu kau bisa melakukan segalanya!", seru Aidou tak sabar

"Aku tak bisa melakukan segalanya. Tapi paling tidak aku bisa melakukan sesuatu!", seruku juga.

Aku kemudian meraih arthemis dari tempatnya setibaku di kamar, tapi kemudian…

Seperi ada sengatan listrik yang benar-benar menyakitkan, bereaksi antara sentuhanku dan arthemis itu sendiri.

"Lihat? Kau tak bisa! Jadi kumohon, tinggallah saja disini sampai Kaname kembali"

"Aku tak mau dia terus saja melindungiku. Aku harus melindunginya kali ini"

"Yuuki!"

"Aidou-senpai!"

Aidou terdiam sambil menatapku. Ekspresi tak percaya tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku Yuuki Cross. Aku penjaga akademi ini. Jadi kumohon, tolong jangan halangi jalanku"

"Tapi –"

"In perintah. Aku Prefect, dan kau tak bisa membantah Prefect"

"Cih! Kau masih saja peduli tentang itu?"

"Tidak. Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi"

"Kau tahu? Aku tak ragu membiarkanmu pergi karena aku bebas tugas menjadi penjagamu. Aku juga tak ragu dimarahi Kaname. Tapi sebagai temanmu, Yuuki… Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi"

Aku tersentuh mendengar perkataan Aidou. Tapi… aku sungguh harus pergi!

"Maaf, senpai"

Aku kemudian berlari menghambur keluar pintu. Tapi kemudian, diujung lorong, Kaname berdiri diam. Aku mengehentikan lariku.

"Kaname…"

Sedetik kemudian dia sudah berdiri dihadapanku,

"Kita pergi. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya"

Aku seketika tak tahu apapun lagi. Semuanya gelap…

(_Flashback Mode: End)_

Ooo000ooo

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Kamar Zero.

Ya, seketika ingatanku kembai tentang semuanya. Tentang peristiwa di tempat ini beberapa waktu lalu… Aku bersyukur segalanya kembali seperti semula.

Dan fakta bahwa Zero selamat… Aku sungguh lega.

Aku mengetuk pintu 3 kali dan seperti biasa, segera masuk.

"Zero!", seruku

Tapi kamarnya kosong.

Aku kemudian segerapergi dari sana, menuju taman. Ya, tempat itu biasanya tempat aku dan Zero berjaga. Apa dia sedang berjaga malam ini?

Setibanya di taman, disana juga kosong. Aku terengah-engah setelah berlari tadi. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Namun aku tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangku.

Kiryuu Zero menodongkan pistol tepat ke arahku.

"Kau berani kemari? Tidak, kukira kau lupa segalanya"

"Zero…"

"Mau apa kau kemari? Kau terlambat. Semuanya sudah selesai. Termasuk kau sendiri"

"Tunggu, Zero! Aku ingin menjelaskan –"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Terlambat, Yuuki. Terlambat…"

"Zero… Aku tak bermaksud lari dari peristiwa itu. Aku… Kaname…"

"… Yuuki memang tak punya urusa apapun. Jadi dia memang tak harusnya berada di tempat ini saat itu"

Kaname muncul begitu saja.

Zero menatap Kaname penuh amarah. Dia kini mengarahkan pistol ke Kaname.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Tugasmu untuk melindungi Yuuki"

"Dan karena itu juga, aku mau mengakhiri ini disini, saat ini…"

"Mengakhiri? Kau tak akan sanggup membunuhnya kan, Zero? Kau mencintai Yuuki, gadis yang dalam darahnya mengalir gen dari Klan Kuran, vampir, makhluk yang sangat kau benci"

"Diam", ujar Zero datar, dingin, tapi terdengar tajam.

"Kau naïf, Zero"

Zero menarik pelatuknya, "Aku bisa membunuhmu disini. Kau tahu ini apa? Bloody Rose ini tak punya alasan untuk tidak bisa membunuh vampir bahkan semurni klan Kuran"

"Cukup, Zero! Jika kau membunuhnya, kau harus membunhku juga!", seruku

Zero diam tak bergeming dengan perkataanku. Kemudian dia menurunkan Bloody Rose-nya, dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Kalian sebaiknya pergi. Aku tak ingin membuat keributan disini"

Zero kemudian berbalik pergi. Refleks, aku mengejar dan meraih tangan Zero. Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Kau sebaiknya pergi"

"Zero…"

Secara halus, Zero melepas genggamanku dari lengannya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Aku pasti akan memburu kalian. Jadi pergilah selagi masih sempat…"

Zero kemudian menghilang dibalik malam.

Aku terdiam di tempat terakhir Zero berdiri dihadapanku. Ya, Zero pasti sangat membenciku. Sangat.

Aku tak bisa… paling tidak memperbaiki hubungan kami lagi…

"Ayo pergi", ujar Kaname sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

Aku mengangguk. Pertemuan yang benar-benar diluar harapanku.

"Aku yang menghapus ingatanmu malam itu. Pasti kau bingung. Tapi syukurlah, kau tampak normal sekarang", ujar Kaname di sampingku. Kami sudah berada dalam mobil, menuju kmbali ke kediaman Kaname, istana kecil itu.

Entah mengapa, hatiku sakit sekali harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi disisi lain aku… aku merasa memang harus pergi. Aku vampir saat ini, darah murni, dan tak ada tempat untuk 'bangsawan' sepertiku di tempat itu.

Tidak, bahkan 'bangsawan' yang kumaksud adalah makhluk paling terkutuk di dunia.

"Aku minta maaf", ujar Kaname lagi.

Aku menoleh ke lelaki pirang di sampingku. Perasaanku saat Kaname menggenggam tanganku… sama seperti saat aku meraih lengan Zero tadi.

Apa aku juga menyayangi Zero?

Tidak… tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan membenciku sekarang.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Tak ada yang salah disini", ujarku tulus sambil menoleh ke Kaname.

Tak ada yang salah disini.

Dan lagipula, jika aku mencintai Zero… Aku tak perlu selalu ada di dekatnya, kan? Waktuku dengannya sejak hari saat dia datang, itu sudah cukup.

Dan kini, waktunya aku menghabiskan waktu bersama satu orang lagi yang kucintai.

Cinta memang tak harus memiliki. Kaname tahu itu, setelah menanti sekian lama hingga insting asliku bangkit beberapa waktu lalu, insting asli putri keluarga Kuran…

Kali ini biar aku, mungkin juga Zero, yang belajar tentang itu.

Aku penasaran… Seberapa tegakah waktu membuatnya berlalu begitu saja?

**-ooo000ooo-**

* * *

Jeng, Jeeeeeeng...

Jadi juga bikin fic lagi. Ini fic pertama di fandom ini, tapi udah berhasil bikin 2 fic *curcol.

Nggak bosen-bosen mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, kalau bisa sih review juga ;)

Thank you, all! ^_^

-Nindya13


End file.
